


Boy

by TheBlueDevil16



Category: Holy Trinity (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Felix is a matchmaker?, Hella crude language, M/M, Pastel Mark, Punk Jack, Sorry Not Sorry, alternative universe, how do i even tag, most likely smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9161605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueDevil16/pseuds/TheBlueDevil16
Summary: Jack keeps a journal, and he keeps writing about a certain red-headed pastel teen. But what happens when he ends up leaving his journal in the library where Mark finds it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a destiel/sabriel fic I wrote last year and just found again soooo. Here we are. I hope you enjoy. I know I'm writing a lot of fics but this is how I work honestly. It's how I get shit done. It doesn't make sense, I know. But just. Trust me. Enjoy.

_September 25, 2015_

_Dear Journal,  
There's this..boy. Man, you should see him. He's perfect. He's really cute. He has messy, floofy hair that's partially dyed a bright red. The hair that's not dyed is black and he has these glasses that always seem to be on the edge of his nose. And, and his eyes! His eyes...they're perfect. They're this molten chocolate colour..I can get lost so easily in the brown pools. He always wears flower crowns and pastel coloured sweaters. He always seems to wear soft pink coloured slip-on Vans. His name..is Mark. And he's in my year. -J_

Jack slammed the door to his dorm that he shared with his Swedish friend, Felix, shut with his foot. He sighed and ran a hand through his partially dyed neon green hair. Felix, who was laying on his bed playing a game on his PSP, spoke up.

"Something the matter?" Jack looked over at his friend.

"Nah, jus' tired o' classes is all."

"You're not failing, are you?"

"'Course not. If yeh wan', I'll pull them up."

"Hm. Sure, pull them up."

Jack sat down at his desk, and opened up his laptop. He logged on and drummed his fingers on the desk as it loaded. Once it finished, he opened Google Chrome and typed in the school website, clicking on Find Your Grades when the website finished loading. He quickly found his name and typed in his password, bringing up his grades.

"There," he said, and turned the laptop to face towards Felix. The Swede looked at them:

_Psychology 101 - B+_  
_Calculus - A+_  
_Computer Programming - A+_  
_Video Communications - A+_  
_Physical Education - A+_  
_French II - A+_  
_Photography - A+_  
_English 12 - A+_

Felix raised an eyebrow. "How do you have a B plus in Psychology but an A plus in everything else?"

"Shut up. I fergot t' turn in homework, like, twice."

"Twice, really?"

"Oh, shut yer face."

"Great comeback"

"Fock off."

 

"Hey, Jack?" Felix spoke up, after sitting in silence for about twenty minutes.

"Yeah, Fe?"

"What classes do you share with Mark?" Jack's cheeks turned a little red as he spoke.

"Psychology, Calculus, Video Communications, Photography, French, an' English."

"So, basically, you spend practically the whole day with him?"

"Yeah, so what? We both jus' like th' same shit. Is tha' a crime?" Felix snorted.

"No, but you practically undress him with your eyes every time you see him. I'm surprised you have good grades in the classes you share with him. You like him, don't you?"  
  
"No, I-" 

"Jack." Felix turned away from his PSP to look at him. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm not! I don'-" Jack was cut off by the look on Felix's face.

"Okay..fine. Yes, I do."

"Then just tell him," said Felix nonchalantly, turning back to his game. 

"Wha- we barely even know each other, Fe."

"Then talk to him. Get to know him."

"Even if I got t' know 'im, he's straight."

"Says you."

"He is!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"What d'ya mean?"

"You're just going to have figure it out on your own."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cringes internally* It's so short, I sowwy.

_September 28, 2015_

_Dear Journal,  
How much longer can I take this? God, he sits next to me in every single class we share together. He mostly draws. He's actually very talented, if I were to be honest. He draws mostly anything. Scenery, people. He has two styles, I've noticed. A cartoon style, and a realistic style. God, I wish I could talk to him. Why can't I? Am I too scared? Me? I've never been so scared and nervous to talk to someone. Only..it's because I like him. Felix knows, is it that obvious? God, I hope Mark doesn't know. He'd be weirded out. -J_

"Goddammit, fock me righ' in th' ass," Jack groaned as he closed the door to the dorm room. He turned around to see Cry playing a game on a gameboy (They still make those?) with Felix sitting next to him, playing his PSP. 

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance," Felix commented, concentrated on his game. 

"Fock off, Fe. Hey, Cry," Jack greeted, placing his bag down at the end of his bed. 

"Hey, Friend," the masked teen glanced at the Irish teen long enough to greet him, before looking back at his game. 

"So, is you trying to get laid apparently because of a certain teen?" Felix questioned, forgetting his game in order to look at his friend.

Jack just groaned and threw himself down onto his bed.

"Well, I'm just going to take that as a yes," the Swede decided and turned back to his game. 

Jack said something but the pillow muffled his voice.

"What was that?" Felix prodded.

Jack picked himself up long enough to say," Fock off," before plopping back down. 

"I still don't get why you won't just talk to him," Felix remarked. 

"What are we talking about?" Cry asked.

"Oh, Jack likes Mark but can't man up and talk to him even though he sits next to him in every class they share," Felix filled him in.

Cry looked up from his game to glance at the Irish teen who was face down on his bed, head turned to face away from the pair.

"Let's just wait and see what happens," Cry responded.

"Whatever you say, Cry."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is discouraged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, three chapters in one day. I'm living for it. Anyways, enjoy.

_September 30, 2015_

_Dear Journal,  
Maybe I should talk to him. I mean, it's already two months into the school year and I've had a crush on him since sophomore year. The only words I've said to him are 'Can I borrow a pencil?' and that was in junior year. He was drawing in psychology today. It was a nice picture of the park that's two blocks from the school. He must go there often, as the picture was hella detailed. I love watching him draw. I love the way his face looks when he's concentrated. Sometimes, his tongue peaks out between his lips and his eyebrows stitch together. God, he's so beautiful. -J_

Jack drummed his fingers on his leg, glancing at the clock occasionally. God, he just wanted this class to be over. He glanced over at the clock again, before sneaking a look at the teen sitting next to him. He seemed bored, head held in his hand, tapping his pencil against the desk. He was wearing a soft blue sweater today with faded blue jeans and his regular pink slip-on Vans, with a light purple flower crown adorning his head. Jack felt his cheeks heat up, so he turned his gaze quickly to the board. He noticed, out of the corner of his eye, Mark bending over the desk, writing something down. Jack tried to pay attention to whatever their Video Comms teacher was saying, but his mind wandered to thoughts of the pastel teen sitting next to him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a note being tossed onto his desk. He glanced at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, before grabbing the note to open it, and reading over it quickly:

_Do you always stare at the people sitting next to you, or are you just that bored? -M_

Jack felt his whole face heat up, and he was sure even the tips of his ears resembled the red that blended into the black of Mark's hair. He bent over, grabbing his pencil, and quickly wrote a response before tossing it back to the desk next to him.

_No. I was just spacing out. Sometimes I just end up looking at people without realizing it. Not my fault, this class is boring. -J_

Mark quickly replied, tossing it back to Jack.

_Yeah, okay. I'm gunna let you have that one, though. -M_

Jack's face fell and immediately his mood plummeted. His face regained his normal skin tone, and he buried his face in his arms, refusing to look at Mark, or even up, for the rest of the period.

 

When the bell rang, Jack immediately got up, slinging his bag over his shoulder before quickly darting out of the room before anyone else. He quickly maneuvered his way through the crowd, wanting to just get to the cafeteria. When he made his way there, he quickly made his way over to his table, dropping his bag and sitting down. He buried his face in his arms, not noticing the looks his friends were giving him.

"Uhm..Jack?" Felix spoke up. No answer. "Hey..you okay?" The blond tried again, concerned. No answer. The Swedish teen sighed, leaning back slightly.

"Hey, guys," Ken greeted, sitting down next to Jack. His girlfriend, Mary, sat down next to him.

"Heya, Kenpai," Felix greeted.

"Hello, Friend," Cry responded.

Ken looked over at Jack, noticing the Irish teen hadn't said a word to him, which was unusual for the usually loud teen.

"What's up with Jack?" He asked, taking a bite of an apple he had gotten from the lunch line. Felix shrugged.

"We don't know, he just came over and put his head down. I tried asking what was wrong, but I didn't get an answer," the Swede explained.

Ken placed a hand on the green-haired teen's shoulder. "Hey.." he began, softly. "Hey, Jack, what's wrong, buddy?" Jack sniffled.

"N-nothin'," he mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon, now. We know something's up. You're never quiet," Ken tried again. No answer.

"Let me talk to him," Mary spoke, before switching places with the brown haired teen.

She placed a hand on the Irish teen's back soothingly. "Jack, sweetie..what's wrong?" They heard Jack sniffle again.

"I told yeh it was nothin'," he mumbled.

"Sweetie, just tell me the truth," she spoke, soothingly,

Jack pulled the crumpled note from his pocket, handing it over to the female. She took it, reading over it quickly.

"Oh, sweetie..it's okay." She hugged him, rubbing his back soothingly. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her shoulder.

"'m okay..it jus' hurt, is all.." he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Oh, I know. But it's okay. Don't worry about it, alright?" He just nodded against her shoulder, going silent again, leaving her to rub circles into his back comfortingly.

"Everything will turn out just fine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack really should pay attention to where he leaves his things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

_October 4, 2015_

_Dear Journal,_ _I'm so stupid! Why would I ever think he'd like me? Why did I get my bloody hopes up? I should have known. Now he thinks I'm weird. Why do I have to bloody stare at him in every class? Fuck my life. - J_

Jack trudged into the library, readjusting his beanie. He played with his lip ring as he dropped his bag down next to an empty table towards the back of the library, before taking a seat, leaning back slightly, stretching his arms over his head. He sighed and pulled out his notebooks.

"O' course we have a project in bloody psychology because tha' teacher could honestly care less if we have better things t' do," he muttered to himself. He pulled out his laptop and set it out on the table, making to start on his work.

 

Halfway through his project, he decided that was enough work for the day, so he closed his laptop and sighed.

"Fockin' hate tha' teacher," he cussed, putting his things away before slinging his bag over his shoulder, making sure to push the chair under the table, before making his way out.

As he was walking out, he almost bumped into someone.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine," he heard a low voice say. He looked up to see Mark. Jack's face fell and his mood plummeted. He pushed past the pastel teen and out of the library, darting quickly to his dorm.

 

"No, no, no! It was here, somewhere! I-..Fock!" He cursed loudly, threading his fingers through his neon green hair.

Felix looked up from his PSP. "What's the matter, Jack?"

"M-my notebook! I must have left it in the library! Shit!" He paced quickly back and forth in front of his bed, panicking silently. He wrote about Mark too much in that thing. Felix sat up, brow arched. He completely forgot his game, interest piqued. Jack carried that notebook with him _**everywhere**_. It wasn't like him to just leave it anywhere.

"You mean, the same notebook that you practically carry with you everywhere? The one you refuse to let anyone see? The one where I'm pretty sure you write all your feelings for Mark in? **_That_** notebook?"

"Yes, tha' notebook! Shut up, Fe. This is serious. Mark was in th' library when I left! What if he finds it? What if he _**reads**_ it? Oh no. Nononononononono," Jack panicked. Felix got up from his bed, walking over to the panicking Irish teen, and grabbed him by his shoulders, shaking him slightly.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down, Sean," the Swede used the punk's actual name, trying to calm him down.

"Calm down? Fe, what if he reads it? God, I'm so stupid!" He sunk down to his knees, covering his face with his hands.

"I'm sure it'll be okay. I'm serious, don't worry about it." Jack stayed silent.

 

Jack walked into his psychology class that morning absolutely panicked. He took his seat and put his head down. Mark hadn't arrived yet, and he really didn't want to even so much as glance at him when the pastel teen came in.

A few minutes later, he felt a presence sit down in the desk next to him, indicating that Mark had arrived. Jack curled in on himself tighter, not wanting to move.

He felt a hand on his shoulder slightly shaking him.

"Jack." Jack shut his eyes tighter. He _**hated**_ that voice.

"Jack, look at me." Jack stayed in the same position for a few moments before finally sitting up, eyes cast downward. He didn't think he could control his emotions if they made eye contact. He felt fingers lift his chin up and he immediately shut his eyes. He _**really**_ didn't want to make eye contact. He didn't trust himself or his emotions. And he was afraid of what he might see. He didn't want to see the disgust and hatred in the pastel teen's eyes.

"Jack," Mark spoke again. "Look at me. Please," he asked softly. Jack left his eyes shut tight for a minute before he slowly opened them, finally making contact with the chocolate pools. They didn't hold the disgust or the hatred he thought they would. They were soft and sympathetic and he held a soft smile. He slid Jack's black notebook on the Irish teen's desk.

"Jack, I want you to be honest with me. Can you do that?" Jack glanced over at the clock.

_8:52.  
_

8 minutes until class starts.

Jack nodded softly. Mark smiled a little wider.

"Good.." he began softly. "Now..do you like me?" 

_8:54_

Jack shut his eyes tightly.

"Jack. Do you like me? I need you to answer me."

Jack felt on the verge of tears when he nodded softly. "Yes," he breathed out. "Yes, I do. I like yeh so much..ever since sophomore year.." Jack didn't open his eyes. He was afraid of what he might see. A tear slipped down his cheek before he could stop it and he felt Mark pull away.

' _This is it.._ ' He thought. _'This is when he tells me I'm disgusting..'_

What he wasn't ready for was a pair of lips on his forehead.

"You should have told me, Jack. I..I've liked you ever since junior year." Jack opened his eyes to see a soft smile on the pastel teen's face, brown eyes softened.

The Irish teen searched the other teen's face for any sign of lying. When he found none, he lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the pastel teen's neck, causing the soft pink flower crown adorning his head to slip to the side. Mark chuckled softly before wrapping his arms around the punk. Jack buried his face in the crook of Mark's neck.

"Thank God," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is kinda long, but I hope it was alright. I dunno if I should just end it here or write about two more chapters or so. Do you guys think I went too fast with Mark finding his journal? I really hope not. But I'm sorry if I did.


	5. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT A CHAPTER I'M SORRY

AHHHHHH. So many people are commenting! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded anything in like forever! But, I promise I have another chapter coming because it seems that so many people are like in love with this story. Sorry! I had problems with family such as my parents fighting, almost divorce and separating, etc. But that doesn't give me an excuse! Anyways, I had a little writer's block, but I think I know how to continue this story so expect a chapter soon today! I will (hopefully) get it finished during school today and if not, def this afternoon after school, and get it uploaded. Again, sorry for the disappearance. Hope y'all have a great day! Smooches! Love y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I'M SORRY. I'M GETTING BACK ON TRACK I PROMISE.
> 
> Also, I'm sorry if y'all were hoping this was a chapter but it'll be uploaded toDAY I PROMISE


	6. Chapter 6

_October 6, 2015_

_Dear Journal,  
HOLY MOTHER FLYING FUCKING SHIT. You won't believe it. Mark likes me back! He actually likes me back! We're not dating yet, because we've never really talked before, so we're using this time to get to know each other more, y'know? -J_

"ck..ack..Jack..Jack! JACK!" 

"Wha?" The green haired teen blinked, looking up to see his Swedish friend and roommate. "Oh. Hey, Fe."

Felix arched a brow, amusement written all over his face. "Hello, Jackaboy. What were you thinking about just then, hm?" 

The punk felt his face heat up. "W-what are yeh talkin' about?"

"I bet you're thinking about a certain red head, yes?" Jack looked away.

"I am fairly certain tha' I have no idea what yer talkin' about."

"Suree..Hey! Mark!" Jack's head whipped around to see where Felix was looking, only to find nothing. He turned back after looking for a minute when he heard his Swedish companion laughing.

"'Wasn't thinking about Mark' my ass." The Irish teen glared at him, only to yelp and jump slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist. 

"Hey, Handsome," he heard Mark breathe in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

"Heya, Maerk.." He could faintly hear his Swedish roommate snort before flipping the teen off.

"Fock off, Felix."

"Love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yessss. I'm aware how short this chapter is, so that's why I'm posting two chapters today instead. Anyways. Hope y'all enjoyed this short ass chapter. Smooches! Love y'all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHAT TWO DORKS ARE GOING ON A DATE

_October 15, 2015_

_Dear Journal,  
AHHHH. HE ASKED ME OUT. MARK FUCKING FISCHBACH ASKED ME OUT. MARK. FISCHBACH. ASKED. ME. OUT. THE MARK FISCHBACH. THE SAME MARK FISCHBACH I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON SINCE SOPHOMORE YEAR. AHHHH. -J_

"What?" Jack stared at his boyfriend slightly confused.

"A date. Like. Y'know, I take you out to a movie or dinner or hey, maybe even a walk in the park. Whadaya say?" Mark smirked, resting his forearm on the wall above his head. 

Jack's eyes held a mischievous glint in them as he gave his answer. "I'd love ta, Maerk."

"Aw yeah!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Shit, shit, shit." Jack threw shirt after shirt after shirt behind him as Felix watched with an amused look.

"Felix, do yeh have anythin' nice fer me t' wear? All my clothes are ripped and shite like tha'."

"Alright, I'll put you out of your misery." The Swedish teen slid off his bed and walked over to his closet, pulling out a white short sleeved button down and handed the article to the punk. 

"Here, put this on, then come out here." Jack took the shirt and walked to the bathroom to change.

While he was changing into the button down, the Swede looked in his closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans along with a dark green tie.

When Jack came back out wearing the shirt, Felix pushed the other articles of clothing into his arms, before pushing the Irish teen back into the bathroom to let him change. 

As soon as the green haired male came out, Felix was quick to pull the black gauges out of his ears. He pushed the teen back into the bathroom and immediately began to work on the green mop that sat atop the Irish teen's head. He combed it neatly before straightening the boy's tie.

"There. All ready for your date." Jack flushed.

"Thank yeh, Fe. I really appreciate it."

"No problemo, Jackaboy. Now go knockem dead, yes?" Jack grinned.

"Yeah." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH IT'S STILL SHORT BUT. SUSPENSE. WHAT SHALL HAPPEN. WHAT WILL MARKIMOO BE WEARING. WHAT WILL HE HAVE PLANNED. STAY TUNED.
> 
> Jk. Hope y'all have a lovely day. Smooches! Love y'all!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty much date pt. 2.

_October 27, 2015_

_Dear Journal,  
Soo..Mark took me out on a date last night. It was perfect. I..can't even put into words. No words in the entirety of the English language, or any language for that matter, can describe how perfect it was. -J_

 

 

A knock sounded at the Irish and Swedish teens shared dorm. Felix glanced at his friend before nudging him towards the door.

"Go on, now, Sean." The Irish teen took a deep breath before opening the door.

Mark stood on the other side with a soft smile and - were those flowers in his hand?

His hair was combed neatly and he was wearing a light pink long sleeved button up donned with a purple tie and grey dress pants. It complemented the purple and pink flowers in his hand nicely. 

Jack stared with widened eyes and a slightly slacked jaw. He caught himself and quickly gained his composure, mouth closing. 

"Hello, Sean. You look very nice. These are for you," he said, his voice smooth as he handed the bouquet to the other male.

"Y-yeh, too.." he stuttered, cursing himself internally for doing so. He took the bouquet with thanks.

"Shall we get going, then?" He asked, holding out his arm for the other teen to take. Jack nodded, taking the offered arm.

"Have fun, you two," commented Felix with a smile.

"Will do," Mark remarked.

"You're telling me everything, by the way, Jack."

This caused the Irish teen to blush slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. See ya, Fe." The Swede waved slightly before closing the door after the two.

Mark leant down slightly and kissed the other teen softly. Jack's eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around the half-Korean's neck. 

After a few seconds, the American pulled away.

"Let's go, before we're late, yes?" Jack nodded, unable to give a verbal answer, causing the American to grin.

"You'll love it, promise."

"I'm positive I will, Maerk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. We haven't gotten to the date itself because, I can't exactly think of anything yet, but the next part will def be the date and then we'll have like two more chapters and that'll be it for this story, but I'm sorry for the delay, I've had writer's block and I just haven't gotten to it, but I will hopefully have the next three chapters out by the end of this week and if not, i'll def have the next chapter out by the end of this week.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this short ass chapter (sorry for that). I hope y'all have a lovely day! -A


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't much, but in his mind it was everything he had ever asked for. Mark had taken him to a movie, to see Maze Runner. Although, he barely remembered any of it, because he was too busy paying attention to the warmth that encased his hand from Mark holding it. Yeah, he's a sap, but he doesn't care.

He's had a crush on this guy for two years, he'd be damned if he wasn't melting at anything Mark did. The Korean's thumb rubs comfortingly over the back of Jack's hand, and the Irish teen smiles, face heating up.

Halfway through the movie, he finds Mark staring at him.

Smiling, he asks, "What?" to which Mark shakes his head, saying it's nothing, before he's leaning forward and capturing his lips in a kiss. He will never get used to the feeling of the faux red head's lips pressed against his. They're nothing like every other pair of lips he's had the honor of feeling against his own. They're not as soft as the few girls he's kissed, and they're not a rough as the guys that he's kissed, either. They're in the middle, having a feeling of soft and rough mixed into one, and they're warm, and he can't help but melt against the feeling of them sliding over his.

As soon as it comes, it's over, and Mark's pulling away. Jack pouts, only to have Mark chuckle softly. He leans forward again, and his lips are pressed against his ear, and he shudders against the warm breath against his skin.

"Don't worry, you'll get plenty more later."

And he's pulling away, leaving him to his thoughts as he focuses once again on the movie.

More later? What does that mean? Is he referring to just kissing? Or is it something more? They're quite early into their relationship, he doesn't know if they're ready for anything more than kissing and a few touching here and there. But hey, what does he know? He's only had like, what- one girlfriend in the past?

He's kissed plenty of people, sure, but never actually dated any one of them except for one particular girl. And even that didn't last more than two weeks.

He and Mark had been dating for little over a week, he doesn't know how early it is to be having-

"Sean? Movie's over."

He blinks, head snapping over to meet Mark's brown gaze, before his own blue gaze flickers over to the theatre screen.

"...oh."

Mark chuckles. "Did you space out the whole movie?"  
  
He protests. "No! ..just half."

This sends Mark laughing harder, Jack pouting angrily, face red and turned to the side.

The American laughs and takes the Irish teen's hand in his own, leaning forward to press a kiss to his hair. "You're cute when you pout, now come on, I had something else planned."

Jack's confused, but follows him out of the theatre to Mark's car nonetheless.

It's not that long of a drive, but when they park, Jack raises his head to see they're outside of a Red Robin.

Blinking, he looks over at Mark, who grins happily. "C'mon, movie and dinner, that's usually how it goes, isn't it?"  
  
"I suppose so.." he mumbles, and follows Mark out of the car.

* * *

Once their bellies are full of food and then later dessert, they make their way back to Mark's car.

"C'mon, there's one more place that I wanna take you, and then we'll be done for the night." Jack hums in content and nods.

They drive for a few, but finally the car stops, and Jack raises his head from its position against the window and sees a park.

They get out, and Mark makes sure to quickly take Jack's hand into his, thumb rubbing soothingly against the back of it.

"A park?"

"Yeah..no one comes here, but I found it while I was, uh..I couldn't sleep one day, so I came out to clear my head I suppose..and I stumbled upon this place. I come here when I can't sleep or need to think. Do you like it?"  
  
"I love it..Mark, it's beautiful out here." He smiles.

"Good."

They spend their time walking around, the cool crisp air of fall blowing softly, running its fingers through their hair softly.

Soon, they're outside of Jack's dorm.

"I had a good time tonight, Mark. Thank you."  
  
The Korean looks happy, grin dopy on his face. "That's good. I'm glad."

Jack goes to turn, but changes his mind. Instead, he closes the distance between the two, arms wounding themselves around Mark's neck, and he closes the distance once more, lips pressed firmly yet softly against the other's. Mark jumps, surprised, but soon he's melting into the kiss, placing his hands on Jack's hips and tugging him closer.

They have to part for air soon after, but Jack rests his forehead against Mark's.

"I love you," Mark breathes. Jack's eyes widen. 

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long in updating! But here's their date! I might only have one more chapter maybe! I know I said two more, but oh well. I dunno. Would y'all like smut? I dunno, feel free to leave in the comments what you would like for the next chapter!
> 
> Goodbye for now!
> 
> -A


End file.
